Mr Roboto
by Dennis D
Summary: My version of what the song by Styx means.


**Chapter 1**

What I am about to write is my autobiography. I first will describe myself. I'm not what you typically see. I am a robot yet I am still human. My heart is human, my blood is boiling, and my brain is I.B.M. I'm not a robot without emotions, yet I have no tears for my joy or pain. My real birth is June 7, 2015; but really I was born January 6, 1989 and my death is June 6, 2015. I will tell you as much as I can about my previous life. Most of my memory has been erased with the exception of intermittent days that hold remarkable memories and those of my last days on earth before I died.

Before I died I was a scientist working on this project to make life after death. I was working on this project with Joshua Kim. I was also married to Elizabeth. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. I can never go back to her because I don't remember the love that I felt and how could she love me like this? It is better of if she thinks that I am dead. Let me tell you of what I remember about my last day alive as a human.

**Chapter 2**

I left early to go to the lab to work on the project. Joshua met me there later. I had a great idea of how I can improve the programming for the brain. When Joshua came I told him my idea and he told me.

"You should go take a break and bring back some food. Don't worry I won't mess up your idea."

I left and decide to walk to this new restaurant only a few blocks away. In the middle of my walk it started to rain. I started to jog because I wanted to get back before the storm got worse. In the middle of my jog I felt dizzy and then I threw up and the next thing I knew I fainted.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. Joshua was there and he said, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you have severe Congestive Heart Failure. You need to stay here for a few days and you need a heart transplant. I already called Elizabeth and told her. You just need to relax for now." Chapter 3 I was prepped for the surgery the next day. After the surgery, my body was rejecting the new heart. They kept me on drugs to help but they were looking for a new heart. I couldn't live like this, living on drugs that can help me prevent death. One day I had an idea. The idea was to use the new technology on me. I called Joshua and told him my idea. It took a long time but I convinced him. That week he applied the finishing touches and tested it one more time. I stopped taking the drugs and eventually I died. I had to die so that he can change the parts that were wrong with me. After the surgery, I was awake but I wasn't. I could hear everything around me. I could hear things that I never heard before. I could hear the rain, but I couldn't open my eyes or speak. I heard a door opening. Men came in and Joshua said, "Excuse me may I help you?" A man said in a deep voice, "Well you already did. So is it fully working? Is he awake?" "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me. We knew from day one what you two were doing. You were playing God, making life after death. So is he working?" "Yes but he isn't fully awake yet. I have to wait until he fully wakes up. How long until he wakes up?" "Well it should be a few hours. Everything has to load up. Who are you?" "Oh. Let me introduce myself. I am Dennis Deyoung. I work for a underground government organization that is called Majority. We were looking on ways to make life after death. We wasted so much money looking for and hiring scientist. Then we found you and started watching what you were doing. Now we would like to use this new technology." "What if I say yes?" "Well. We would give you money and you give us the blue prints and both of us will be happy; but Joshua if you say no this will happen." All of a sudden, I heard the door opening and I heard heavy footsteps. I heard the man take something out of his pocket. Joshua said, "Please not that. Now there is no need for a gun. Ok I will give you the blueprints." "That sounds good." I heard Joshua going toward the file cabinet and pulled out the file of the Mr. Roboto project. Then Joshua asked, "So where is this money?" "Oh It seems like I don't have it on me but my friend here does have this gun." I heard the gun shot, and then somebody fell on the floor. I heard a liter spark and then it was warm. Then set the place on fire. I eventually woke up. I felt like a new man. I looked around not knowing where I was. Some computer wires were still attached to me. I took them off and saw Joshua just lying on the floor. I didn't even know who he was. I just ran out the door and looked back at the lab, which was now on fire. I heard and saw the fire truck on their way. I calculated that they would be here in five min. based on the distance and the speed they were going. I felt a cold breeze hitting me. I looked at myself and realized that I was naked. I just ran away not knowing where I would go. I all of a sudden started not to feel well so I sat down in an ally way and passed out. Chapter 4

When I woke up, it was like my brain rebooted. I started to remember about my previous days. I looked at myself and said, "It worked! We did it." I found some old cloths in the garbage and put them on. Getting up was a little bit difficult because I was still getting use to this new feel. I was thinking of what I would do next. Should I go see my wife? No. I couldn't because I don't remember her that well. I need to go and get some money if I have to live. I decided that I should go to my old house and get some money and cloths. I walked toward my house and while I was walking there people were staring at me. When I arrived at my house I waited for my wife to leave so that I can go in. She eventually left and I entered and changed my cloths and took some money. While I was in the bedroom I looked at the pictures of us and saw the love that I had with her. Could I love her like I did? Still the answer was no. There was nothing more I needed from the house so I left. I walked to a cheep motel and got a place to stay. I sat down on the bed and looked around at this ugly place. The walls had stains which I detected was from cigarettes. I saw cigarette stains mostly from Camel. I said to myself, "How did I know that? Was it this brain that did that? I must know how to control it. I decide to turn on the T.V and watch some news.

"_Now for a recap of the events: last night a man died from a fire in a small lab. The Firemen said that the cause of the fire was caused by a faulty wire. The name of this man is still unknown."_

All of a sudden a memory played back in my head. I remembered when I was first wakening up. It wasn't due to a faulty wire. It was that man, Dennis Deyoung, from Majority. He killed my best friend. What gives him the right to go around and kill him? From then I knew what I needed to do. I must avenge my friend's death. First I need to upgrade myself.

8


End file.
